


Sweaters and Thigh Highs

by SquidTheKid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidTheKid/pseuds/SquidTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has been working more hours at the gym because of an increase in trainers, so him and Red haven't been able to spend much time together. So, Red seduces him.<br/>----------<br/>I'm terrible at summaries b ye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING PORN so I kinda have no idea what I'm doing so I'm very self conscious about this
> 
> I hope you enjoy I guess????

"Whew...Finally home." Green said to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. There's been an increase of trainers appearing at his gym lately, so he's been coming home later than usual, which has been resulting in not being able to see Red as much as he would like. Red is usually passed out on the couch by the time he gets home. Guess he can't handle staying up late.

Green walks through the hallway that leads to the living room. "Red, I'm home-" Green stops as he looks at Red in awe. He's not sleeping, but... "...Red?"

"Yes?" He responds in that low tone of his, from not talking much.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"You have eyes, don't you?" Red responds, looking at Green with his usual bored expression, before turning his head back to the T.V. Such a _smart ass._

"Well, yeah, but..." Green trails off as he walks over to the end of the couch and looks at Red's body. Here Red was, lying here on the couch with a fucking _light pink_ sweater that matches his pale skin color _perfectly,_ and it stops at his upper thighs. There's a bit of skin showing before a pair of _white. Fucking. Thigh highs_ cling to his legs. Green reaches a hand out and trails a finger from Red's ankle to his calf slowly. "Thigh highs?" He questions.

"What? It's cold. All my pants are in the wash." Red responds without looking in his direction. Green doesn't respond as he puts his hand fully on his leg now, trailing up his thigh. _'Damn these thigh highs are soft.'_ He thinks to himself as his hand stops at the hem of Red's sweater. He tugs on it a little. "And a pink sweater of all things?" He asks with a smirk. Red just shrugs in response.

Green decides to be a little mischievous and pulls the sweater up his thighs. He blinks in surprise, and states rather than asks. "Panties." Pink. Silk. _Panties._

Red finally looks at him again, smirking. "Are you complaining? _This_ doesn't seem to be." Red lifts one of his legs and rubs his knee against Green's hardening cock. Green gasps a little, his hips rocking involuntarily against Red's knee.

"You little... You wore this to seduce me, didn't you?" Green asks almost in a whisper. Red kept his smirk as he rubbed at Green's dick a little harder and responded. "Maybe."

With that, Green quickly grabbed Red's arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. Green sat next to Red and instantly grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in his lap. Piercing red eyes locked with emerald green for a moment, before they simultaneously crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues entwined together as Red grabbed fist fulls of Green's jacket and Green held a tight grip on Red's waist. When they both pulled away for breath, Green moved to kiss down Red's jaw, licking and nipping along it while he moved both his hands to grip Red's ass. When he made it to Red's ear, he sucked on his earlobe and nipped along the outer shell before going down to his neck. He nipped harshly at Red's neck, eliciting a low, breathy moan from him. He sucked hard at that spot, earning a gasp from the action, then pulled away to look at it. He licked his lips as he stared at the reddening mark. _Good._ He placed a couple more kisses on his neck before pulling back and looking at Red's face. He had a dark blush already, and he was panting. How cute.

Green slipped his hands into the panties that Red wore and held another firm grasp onto his ass, squeezing. Red ground against Green's erection, making Green groan. Taking control of the situation, Red mirrored what Green had done, kissing and nipping down his jaw and neck, leaving some marks of his own on his neck. Who cares if anyone at the gym sees? They'll know Green is his.

Red slid his hands under Green's shirt and jacket, feeling his toned abdomen. Green sighed at the feeling, then gasped when he felt Red pinch slightly at his nipples. He pulled his hands out from underneath the jacket and shirt, then climbed off Green's lap and knelt down between his legs. He glanced up at Green with an innocent smile, putting his hand on Green's erection and squeezed through his jeans. Keeping eye contact, he went to unzip and unbutton his pants. He put his hand in his pants and boxers, fully grabbing onto his dick and pulling it from its confines. Red's thumb rubbed at the tip, then he started to stroke his dick slowly.

Green groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes and he let his mouth hang open. Red took the moment to sit up and kiss him, shoving his tongue in right away. As they kissed, Red's hand picked up speed, stopping every so often to rub the tip.

" _Fuck,_ Red." Green groaned against his lips, then pulled away with a small gasp. Red bit Green's lower lip, then sucked on it. He then knelt back down in his original position, looking at Green's erection as he stroked. His head bent forward and he teasingly licked the tip, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking harshly.

Green moaned.

Loud, Red noted.

Red felt a swell of pride, and he repeated the action, getting the same result. He stroked faster, and started to twirl his tongue as he continued to suck. He felt Green's hands in his raven hair, grabbing fist fulls and tugging slightly. It wasn't often that Green got like this, but when he did, _fuck_ it was hot.

Rather than taking it slow like he usually did, Red took all of Green into his mouth and moaned around his dick. It sent a shock of pleasure up Greens spine, and his hips jerked hard into Red's mouth. "Nn, fuck!" Red hummed around his length in response, and started to bob his head. Fast.

"Red, Red, I'm close-!" Was all Green managed before gasping and cumming in Red's mouth. Red swallowed every bit down, humming at the taste. _'Green always tastes good.'_ He pulled away slowly, placing a kiss to the tip.

Green tried to get his breathing to normal and calm down from his orgasm. He looked down at Red, who was looking up at him with that cute, innocent smile again. "Red..." Green let go of Red's hair, combing the hair down with his fingers.

Red stands up, sliding his hands up Green's thighs as he does so, and places he's knees on either side of Green. He doesn't sit in his lap, and instead leans forward to hide his face in the side of Green's neck, and reaches behind himself. He hooks his thumbs in the band of the panties and very slowly starts to pull them down. Green growls seductively, and pulls up the sweater to get a better look.

Red leaves the panties around his thighs, and then sits up, looking down at Green with lust filled eyes. He licks his lips, grabs Green's hands and puts them on his bare ass. Green grips his cheeks tightly, grinning up at Red. He leans forward and kisses at the skin showing above the thigh highs, biting at them both. Red gasps, and puts one hand in the thick brown locks of Green's hair while the other goes to his mouth to bite one of his knuckles in anticipation.

Green dips underneath the sweater and licks the under side of Red's dick, which earns him a moan. Red is already leaking pre-cum, which Green licks all up. He leaves a trail of kisses on his shaft while a finger goes to prod at his entrance. Red gasps, and he places his hand on top of the hand teasing his entrance.

"Nn! H-hey...Green...?"

Green continues to tease and lick at Red's dick as he raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Red gasps again a little. "Ah...What position do you want to fuck me in?"

Green stops, and looks up at Red in slight shock. "You're being bold, aren't you? You're not bold often." He smirks as he finishes the sentence.

"Shut up! Do you want to fuck me or not?" He tries to snap with a glare, but fails as he sounds slightly breathless. That cute blush doesn't help either.

"I'm just picking on you, Red. Come here." Green prompts for Red to stand up, and Green follows. Green pulls Red to him by the waist and kisses him. They both gasp in the others mouth as their dicks rub against each other. Green is already hard again. How needy.

Green pulls away, then turns Red around and whispers in his ear. "Place your knees on the couch cushions and bend over for me."

Red nods, and does as he's told. Green pulls the sweater up to look at his ass, humming in approval. Red reaches behind himself and pulls his cheeks apart for Green to get a better look, then looks over his shoulder to see the hungry look in Green's eyes.

"You're so fucking sexy, Red."

Red grinned. "You're sexy yourself, you know."

Green smiles at that, then watches with a raised eyebrow as Red reaches into the cushions. He pulled out a bottle of lube and held it in Green's direction. Green takes it with a chuckle.

"So you _were_ planning this." Green grins and pops the cap of the lube open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and placing the lube on the couch.

Red shivered when he felt those slick fingers rubbing against his entrance. "You got a problem with that?" He ended his sentence with slight wince when Green pushed in one finger slowly.

"Hell no. I'm loving this side of you."

Green slowly pulled his finger in and out of Red's hole. "You're so tight just around my finger. Has it really been that long?" Red folded his arms against the back of the couch, and let out a shaky breath as he nodded.

"Why...Why do you think I did this? I can't take just my hand anymore, you know." Red moaned out when another finger was added, and the fingers moved faster.

"Heh. Did you think of me when you would jerk off?" Green asked in a low, sexy tone in Red's ear. He moved his fingers faster. He added a third finger and Red gasped.

" _Fuck._ Of course, you idiot..." Red whispered, panting.

Green smirked as he fucked Red with just his fingers. Red started to push his hips back against each thrust of his fingers, moaning a bit with each push. "How bad do you want my cock, Red?"

Red looked back at him with a pleading look. _Don't make me say it._ "Green..."

"Tell me, Red."

Red let out another shaky breath. "I want you to fuck me so hard with your cock, Green. It's been too long. Fuck me until I can't walk."

"You got it." Green smiled as he grabbed the lube and poured it in his hand to coat his dick. When he had enough on, he grabbed Red's hips and started to rub his dick between Red's ass cheeks.

" _Green!"_ Red growled.

Green jokingly pouted. "What, can't tease you a little? That's no fun." He then took his dick in his hand, rubbing the head against Red's entrance, then pushing it in slowly. Still teasing. Damn him.

Red wanted to scream. _Hurry up!_ "I said fuck me."

With another smirk, he slammed forward, hard enough to make Red move forward with the action.

"Ahh!" Red squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned. Green instantly started pounding into him. Each hard thrust made Red moan out. _Fuck_ it felt good.

"That...That's more...like it...!" Red said between pants and moans. Green just breathlessly chuckled at him.

"I love... how tight you are for me, Red...Nn, fuck..." Green thrust as fast as he could. They usually don't do hard and fast sex, but they're both desperate, even though Green won't out right admit it. To Red though, it's obvious he is.

"Nn, G-Green, _yes!_ " Red moaned loudly as one of his hands reached back and gripped at Green's wrist tightly. He then looked over his shoulder to look at Green. Green could tell Red was in complete ecstasy, what with that dark blush, his brows slanted up, and his pupils blown out. That cute face never lies.

"I-I'm close...! Please, Green..." Red managed to plead between his moans.

Green nodded, and reached between Red's legs and gripped his dick tightly. He stroked as fast as he was fucking Red. He moaned out louder than usual, and started to move back against Green's thrusts and his hand.

"Ahh! Green, ahh!" Red came, _hard_ , on Green's hand and the couch. Green felt Red's ass clench hard on his own dick, and his moans got louder as his orgasm hit him. He came inside Red, just as much as Red came. He wrapped his arms around Red and leaned against his back, even as his orgasm subsided. When they caught their breath, Green slowly pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of Red's ass.

Well.

That's pretty hot.

Red slouched against the back of the couch with a pleased sigh. "That...was nice." He said, back in his usual tone of voice.

"No kidding." Green said with a satisfied smile as he unzipped and slid off his jacket. He took off his shirt and used that to clean the cum that was dripping out of Red's ass. Red wiggled his ass a bit as he looked expectantly at Green.

"What? Still not satisfied?" Green asked with a chuckle.

"No." Red grins at Green.

"Good. I'm not either."

Green then tosses his shirt carelessly, pulls up Red's panties, and picks Red up to head to their bedroom.

Maybe Green should buy more sweaters and thigh highs for Red to wear.


End file.
